Dice
by WonderTwinsUnite
Summary: The man waited before he turned his head in the slightest, his warm breath washing over her ear and neck as he whispered to her in a voice that one would equate to silk, "Like would be an understatement, my dear."


**A/N:** Hello everyone. We are back with another OUAT story. This might be a continuing series, but no promises about that yet. We tried a new method of writing, so let us know if you like it better than our other stuff. On another note, Twin (Jess) makes a very creepily wonderful Mr. Gold.

* * *

><p><em>Dice<em>

The intoxicating combo of the music and the two drinks she'd already finished is causing her blood to hum. Emma noticed that she'd somehow lost her friends. But doesn't care, the music and her third drink are enough company.

They weren't friends, not really. Just the girl Emma shared a crappy apartment with and her sketchy boyfriend. But he couldn't be all bad; he'd given her the fake ID that got Emma into this club tonight.

The beat in the music is all consuming, drowning out thoughts and words and replacing everything with the needed to move and so that is what Emma does. She moves through the crowd with her drink in hand, the bass pounding in her head and the multitude of lights burning up her blood. The middle of the dance floor is crowded, but she finds that it is her favorite place to be as she moves onto her fourth drink and turns suddenly to be captured by a set of golden brown eyes.

She'd never been one to attract attention, of any kind. Emma liked to be the one watching others. To feel those eyes boring in to hers was disconcerting to say the least. But also compelling; they were intriguing enough that she pushed her way through the crowded dance floor towards those eyes. Feigning bravado she didn't quite feel, Emma leaned in until she was almost whispering in the guy's ear to be heard over the music. "I saw you watching me," she said, "like what you see?"

The smile on his face morphed into something a little sharper as he stared straight ahead, his fingers tightening around his own drink for a moment. The man waited before he turned his head in the slightest, his warm breath washing over her ear and neck as he whispered to her in a voice that one would equate to silk, "Like would be an understatement, my dear."

His grin was something almost fierce. The blonde flushed prettily and it thrilled him. He knew she was young; despite the girl's confidence, she had an air that only the young possessed. And no amount of swagger or falsified identification would fool him.

Emma, well into her fourth drink, was somewhat oblivious to anything but the warmth coursing through her veins and the man right in front of her. She wasn't drunk enough to be inept, but she was far from sober and it blurred just enough of her senses so that she smiled back at the man without inhibition, looking him over slowly.

"Come here often?" she asked after a moment, raising her voice to be heard over the pounding music. He didn't quite look like he belonged in the club, wearing a black dress shirt with pants that matched, but there was a casual air about him that somehow balanced it all out for the most part.

"No, no I can't say that I do. But that may have to change, especially if I meet beautiful women like you." His voice didn't rise in volume but still the words seemed to float through the pulsing beat. His eyes had a certain, tantalizing mischief to them. And the smile promised adventures and wonders beyond the wildest dreams.

And it enthralled Emma.

It caused the fire under her skin to pool low in her stomach as she caught his eyes for a brief moment she looked away, taking a drink and gaining a little more courage for it. Something in her demeanor pleased him and Emma was rewarded with a warm chuckle that sent shivers down her spine.

Taking every bit of reckless bravery she had stored away for a rainy day, Emma looked up at him again and offered a very sensual smile for someone of her age. "Care to dance?"

With a charming smile he gestured to the dance floor. "Ladies first." But an amused chuckle bubbled up from his throat when she took him by the hand and pulled both of them into the seething crowd.

It was the same crowd, the same music as before but Emma felt like they were in their own little world. And she was the center of it.

His eyes never left her as they danced, his movements a little stiff but still fluid compared to some other guys she'd danced with, and it made her feel special. That was something Emma had never felt before, and she wanted to hold onto it for as long as possible. So she reached out and grabbed the front of his shirt, pulling his body closer to hers.

She had a spark in her, something that he enjoyed in his women. His hands dropped to her hips, squeezing as he offered her a smile that was all dark desires and infinite pleasure.

The fire in her eyes offered just enough of a challenge and the deep-seated need for someone made him certain that, tonight at least, he would be that someone.

He bent his head down, brushing his lips against the side of her head before he nipped the top of her ear. "Care to take this somewhere else, dearie?" he whispered, allowing his warm breath to ghost along her skin. Her soft inhale of breath was all the answer he needed as he pulled away, looking into her eyes.

Emma felt her breath hitch in her throat but couldn't quite find her voice. She nodded instead, not sure she could trust her voice even if she found it.

"Then let's go. We don't want to waste another moment here." Twining an arm about the small of her back they pushed through the crowd effortlessly.

He kept her close, delighted in the feel of her warm body against his. They pushed their way to the door, exiting out into the cool night air. Emma shivered at the first brush of air against her heated skin, causing him to wrap one arm around her shoulders.

She looked around the packed parking lot before she turned, her brow furrowed. "I don't have a car."

"Ah, but I do," he said, pulling a set of keys from a pocket. The headlights of a sleek sports car flashed at the touch of a button.

With a smile Emma walked towards the car and was surprised when he opened the door for her.

"Your coach awaits," he teased lightly, another smile lighting up his face at her laughter. He shut her door gently and crossed to his side, sliding into the car with practiced ease despite the stiff feeling in his knee. He played with the keys, glancing over to see his passenger illuminated in the lights from the club. "Any destination in mind?"

She might be more than tipsy but Emma knew she didn't want to bring him to her crappartment. "Anywhere but here."

With a slick smile and a gentle hum the car was started and they pulled out of the lot. "Your wish is my command, my dear."

The ride was quiet; his hand resting on her knee as he drove toward a hotel that he knew to have good service. A place that wouldn't ask questions.

His touch was like fire despite the barrier between his skin and hers. The heat curled low in her stomach as she reached out, drawing random patterns against the back of his hand with her fingers.

A full throated laugh emerged before he grabbed the teasing hand for a light squeeze. He then raised it to his lips and kissed the back of her hand, eyes hardly glancing away from the road.

"Where are we going?" Emma asked after a moment, lacing her fingers with his as she brought both of their hands back to her knee. He was still smiling as he ran his thumb along hers, glancing into his rearview mirror before focusing back on the road in front of them.

"Somewhere very discreet and very comfortable, I assure you," he whispered in a voice that was low and husky and caused her to squirm just the slightest in her seat.

"Unless you're having second thoughts?" he added, looking over at her.

Emma shook her head, offering him a smile that he returned before looking back toward the road. The last few minutes of the drive where made in companionable silence and her face lit up in surprise when he parked the car in front of a hotel that looked like more than she could ever hope to afford.

A valet took charge of the car when he pulled up in front of the hotel. He watched the car for a moment before offering his arm to escort the girl inside. At the front desk his charm was nearly overwhelming. "We will be needing a suite for the night," he informed the clerk, slipping a few tightly rolled bills to the man.

"Of course sir," the desk clerk said, pocketing the money before retrieving a keycard. "Room 423."

Emma took the card, flipping it over in her hand while her escort nodded his thanks to the clerk. Leaning over, he pressed a kiss to her temple, smiling against her skin. "Come along," he whispered. She leaned into him, her arm tucked against his side, as they made their way toward the elevator that was situated down the hall and to the right of the desk.

She took in everything about the hotel, positive that she would never see something so nice again after tonight.

"Ready, my dear?" he asked as they stepped into the elevator.

"Emma," she said as the doors slid shut. "My name is Emma."


End file.
